Konoha Elementary School
by Naruto016
Summary: Konaha elem is different than Konaha high. It slowly explains how some people are friends and others are not. Grade 5 is the first grade I decided to do so enjoy. Some parts might not make sense but I will try to explain them. The beginning is sort of boring but stay with me until the end!
1. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its epic characters.**

**This is my first time but im going to set my goal high. I will try to write one chapter every 1 to 2 weeks. (That might become 1 to 2 days.)  
**

**Please read and review! I wanta become a manga writer ya know?**

New year begins. New students come. Friend are what that matters the most now.

Ding dong dinggg dong. Tch tch. There were new faces. Kids squirmed in their seats.

" Hello kids. Welcome to 5th grade. My name is Kakashi Hatake and teacher for this class. Your friends may be in a different classroom like Mrs. Kurenei's or Mr. Asuma's but no worries, this is going to be a great year. Before we start class, I want everyone to introduce themselves. Starting with the front row."

After saying that, he pointed to Naruto. " Say your hobbies, what you want to be, your friends,and your dream and stuff like that."

Naruto stood up. " My name's Naruto Uzumaki, believe it! My hobby is eating ramen. I don't really have any good friends. I will become the greatest HOKAGE bu...leive it!" after that, he sat down and pointed to the next student.

''Hello! My name's Ino and I love purple! My hobby is shopping, shopping and more shopping! My friend is forehead and fluffy eyebrow. I want to just live my life with makeup!" Ino sang, as she sat down.

"Hm. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and and I do not particularly like anything. Hm. what I have, is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I will restore my clan and destroy a certain someone. Hm."

Mutters came from the class as Sasuke sat down. " He is so creepy and cute at the same time.'' "oooo Uchiha is so adorable."

" woof''

"Kiba? We do not bring pets inside school!"

" Sorry Mr. Kakashi, but Akumaru is my pet dog! My treasure! Right?"

"woof"

" See?''

" Well well Kiba, you may keep your dog for now. Anyway, it's your turn."

" Woof, woof"

'' Kiba? I asked you to introduce yourself, not your dog!" Yelled Mr. Kakashi.

" Hmmp, my name is Kiba and I love dogs.I"

" Uggg, Kiba, we already know that! Duh!" said Karin, a new student.

"Karin, we do not interrupt people when they are in the middle of of a sentence!" Yelled Mr. Kakashi. " Kiba continue." Said Mr. Kakashi in a nice tone.

" I hate people who do not like dogs. My hobby is training with Akumaru. I never go into battle without Akumaru! Right?" said Kiba?

" Wooof"

" Ugh duh, everything with that stupid guy is dogs and more idiotic dogs!" mutter Karin under her breath.

" Karin! It's your turn! And quit daydreaming Shikamaru!'

" My name is Karin. Duh! I live in a mansion and I have tons of epic clothing and jewelry. There are sparkly Chandeliers and stairs with gold carpeting. I have this gigantic room with 2 king sized beds that are extremely soft. There are maids that serve me. I get to eat the best food ever and eat ice-cream whenever I want. I have all these epic makeup and I get to buy it whenever I want. I also"

" Karin, I did not ask for the whole description of your house!"

" Mansion, you mean" said Karin.

" My name is Shikamaru and all i want to do is stare at the clouds. after that, he sat down.

"Shikamaru!I think that it was a little too short?!" Said Mr. Kakashi

" Teacher, you just yelled at Karin for making it long so I`m trying to please you by making it short"

" Whatever, sit down Shikamaru"

" Next!"

" My name is Hinata Hyuga... ummm, I like... mmm... uh..." Hinata covered her face and sat down.

" Students! No need to be afraid!"

" My name is Neji Hyuga. I am no scarey- cat like my cousin Hinata! I like my hair and I vow to be the best student in class." said Neji.

" Hmm mm, I doubt it Neji." said Sasuke under his breath.

" My name... is Sakura. I like... I want to be... ummm... and I HATE NARUTO!"

Naruto was taken back by surprise. What? Sakura doesn't like me?!

Inner Sakura: Chaaaaaa! I hate Naruto!\

" My name is Lee. I want to become a great ninja even if I have no ninjustu or genjutsu. Sakura! I love you so will you accept me?" said Lee

" NOooooooooo! I don't like you!" shouted Sakura.

Lee looked very sad so she added, " Sorry Lee, I like someone else."

" Which I hope is me" whispered Naruto.

" My name is Tenten and I don't have anything else to say." said Tenten quietly.

" I am Shino" then he sat down.

" Kids! I want your intro to be longer than this!"Then Mr. Kakashi glared at Shino.(**It is not that I hate Shino or any thing but I didnt want Naruto to be the bad one)**

" My name is Choji and I love to eat. See" He held up a snack.

" Choji, please wait until snack time." said Mr. Kakashi.

Brrrriiinnnnngggggg!

" Oh kids, that is your PE bell, go have fun!"

Everyone stormed out except for Shikamaru who lazily trudged out.


	2. Atatsuki here they come!

**Hi, here is your next chapter of Konoha! I am so surprised! Can you tell me how to improve? Thanks and here we go!**

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and if I did, I wouldn't know what to do with it.**

**Beware: Atatsuki appears in this story!**

" Weew, Karin is such a pain!" said Sakura as she and Tenten walked down the hall to lunch.

" Blast it on people"

" Hun? What in the world was that?" yelled Ino.

" Ino, could you be quieter?" asked Hinata.

" Tell them to be quiet " yelled Karin as she looked into the lunch room.

" Wow" she said.

" Wow" said Ino when she looked into the lunch room.

A group of boys from six grade were blasting music and the teachers didn't even bother to stop them.

" Wow!Are they so bad that the teachers don't even want to stop them?" Asked Hinata quietly.

" I guess so." Said Ino after she leaned over to hear what Hinata said.

" Wooooo hooooo" yelled a boy who had blue skin." Itachi, make your singing better! You too Zetsu!"

" Sure! Lallalalallalaallalalalallalalallalalalallalalalla lallalala!" sang a boy who had marks on his face.

" Ohhhhhhhhhhh Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeea!Oooooooooo Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeea. screamed a boy whose half of the face was black.

"Heeeehehheheehhehehhehe" Laughed a boy eating his lunch. He had a orange mask on.

"They are sooooo loud!" wined Karin.

" Just ignore them" Said Sasuke calmly as he walked by.

" Sure!" Said Ino an Sakura at the same time.

Then they both gave each other a death glare.

" Oh fuckdly fuck fuck the hell. Craps out of everyone." yelled a boy with white hair that just broke a CD.

" Oh, arent those bad words? asked Hinata.

Before anyone could answer her...

Boom!

Crrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaacccccckkkkkkkk!

Everyone looked up to see that a broken light with bits of clay on it.

" Nice, Deidara!" Yelled a pierced boy.

" Pein, I need more music. Rock Band." said a girl who nobody saw.

" Sure Konan!" yelled Pein

" A girl?" Asked Tenten.

"Yeh, she is also in the Atatsuki now."Said Neji as he walked by.

" Atatsuki?"asked Karin.

" Yeh, if you were here last year then you would know." Said Naruto running to catch up with Neji.

" The Atatsuki is a Special Club for the best. said them. added Hinata.

" Yeh. The boy in the blue skin is Kisame. The boy who looks calm is Itachi." said Kiba who just walked up to them.

" Isn't he Sasuke's brother? asked Sakura and Ino at the same time.

Then gave each other a glare.

"The pierced one is Pein, he is also the leader of the Atatsuki. The one who bombed the light is Deidara. He is the one with yellow hair. The boy using bad words is Hidan. There are two more members but they seem to be absent today. And the girl just joined the Atatsuki. Her name is Konan. Well see ya. I need to see if Naruto saved me a seat." said Kiba as he grabbed his lunch box and raced toward Naruto.

" A girl with a bunch of boys" said Ino. " How weird."

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. But how do you think about the Atatsuki? There is going to be a mystery in the next chapter for people who love mysteries and others. Well readers, guess that I need to stop blabbering and start writing the next chapter. See ya guys/girls!**

** - Allie, your still blabbering writer**

** P.S. Remember to review and hope that you liked it. What are you guys/girls favorite character? Naruto or Sasuke? Good bye!**


	3. Secret

**Hello People. Hope that I wont blabber as much as the last one. Well,well, I got my first favorite! I have my first review too. Well, on to the story of konaha elementary school!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and if I did, I would have a lot of money now.  
**

**Anyway, on with the story! I might change the backgrounds of some characters though.**

**Warning: More Atatsuki and a mystery.**

" Weew, now I understand why all the people are sitting outside." said Ino.

" Well, the Atatsuki is loud so I suppose so" said Hinata quietly.

" Hi Hinata!" said a voice. " Eeeeee...Oh, it is you Hinabi" said Hinata.

" Sure" Hinabi said happily and went to join her friends.

...

**The boys now.**

" Sasuke, listen carefully." whispered Naruto in a creepy voice.

" Hn, I don't care." said Sasuke calmly.

Sasuke had already finished his lunch and was looking forward to recess.

" There is a rumor about the Atatsuki ya know?" said Naruto while doing the, Loooooommm.

That got his attention. Even though his brother was in the Atatsuki, he never knew that there was a secret about the Atatsuki. Sasuke loved secrets and hates it when people kept secrets from him.

" Hn...what is it?" said Sasuke trying not to sound interested.

Hehehe now Sasuke's interested! thought Naruto.

" Well...I am so surprised that you didn't know about it Mr. know it all." said Naruto slyly.

Sasuke sensed that Naruto was doing something but wanted to know the secret so badly that he didn't care anymore. " Hn"

Hehe, got him now thought Naruto. " Sasuke, listen carefully."

Sasuke leaned closer.

" You idiot! Why do you think that I would tell you!?" shouted Naruto, ready to ask for something.

Sasuke taken back by surprise could only stare at Naruto. I knew it! He wants something! thought Sasuke amazed by Naruto's voice.

" Buy me all the ramen you can find" said Naruto doing the Looommm again.

" Oh forget it" said Sasuke.

" Oooooo, sooo,,,,,, you don't want to know the history of the Atatsuki?" said Naruto still Loooommming.

" Fine! After school though!" said Sasuke.

" Ok, the secret is..." said Naruto

" On a night, a dark and creepy one..."

**...**

** Oh well, I just felt like making a Cliffhanger but I promise, with no crossed fingers, that I will write the rumor in the next chapter and it will be done in 2-3 days. Promise and if I don't, you can say all the bad things at me that you want. Well soo long people!**

** Hehe. I love you guys, posting the reveiws... ahhhh. Oh well, about time I need go. See ya and review please!**

** - Me, Naruto016**


	4. The Mystery! Believe it!

Well,** well, I kept my promise didn't I? Ahhh so now you can understand how I am. Well people, you get what you've been waiting for. The secret of the Atatsuki! Oh and a authors note.  
**

** People, I can change ideas really quickly so this might not have so much to do with Konoha Elem school.**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Naruto, But... I own this rumor, and beware... this will be that greatest secret you've ever heard!**

**Warning: I don't really think there is a warning but if... you are afraid of ghost stories then don't read this!( Well not really)**

_Naruto is storytelling_

_ On a dark and creepy night, with a slow and haunted hoot, Yahiko slowly opened the door to the abandoned house. Even with Nagato and Konan behind him, he was still scared. Hoooooooooo._

_"Eeeeeeee"screamed Konan_

_"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" screamed Nagato surprised by Konan's screaming. _

_ " Shut up" whispered Yahiko. _

" Naruto, I know who Konan is but who is Yahiko and Nagato?" asked Sasuke impatiently.

" Oh just listen"

This time Sasuke obeyed Naruto for he knew that Naruto was the best storyteller in the whole school.

_They peeked inside. There was nothing but a table and three chairs._

_" Hmm" thought Yahiko._

_" Yahiko, why would you think that the enemy is in there?" asked Konan._

_ " Because I saw them!" whispered Yahiko.  
_

_ **Flashback...**_

_Yahiko managed to escape with Konan and Nagato right after Nagato almost killed the Kage. The Kage had made a deal with them but betrayed them in the end. The only place of where he could be was this house. Yahiko knew this because one night when he was walking home there was a shadow and a rain village sign. It was running towards this very didn't have time to see who it is but by the person's height, it was the Kage.  
_

**_End of flashback..._**

_" Well, lets go in" said Yahiko in his brave voice._

_" Ok" whispered Nagato._

_ After scearching the whole house, they found nothing._

_ " Yahiko, there is nothing here!" said Konan._

_ " Hn" replied Yahiko._

_ " Wait Yahiko, there is something here" said Nagato._

_ " He opened a cupboard and climbed in._

_ " Guys, there is a secret passageway." said Nagato excitedly!_

_ " Good, your the only one who would look in these weird places" said Yahiko while helping Konan in._

_ They crawled in the narrow passageway with Nagato leading._

_ " Weew, good thing you brought a flashlight Nagato" said Konan._

_ " Stop!" whispered Nagato._

_ " What is it?" asked Yahiko._

_ " There" said Nagato." It is a dead end!"_

_ " That cant be!" whispered Yahiko._

_ " No but look here" said Konan._

_ " A secret door!" said Yahiko happily._

_ " How do we open it?" asked Nagato._

_ " Look, it is the pieces of a puzzle.I think you might need to fight them together." said Konan._

_ " Hmm," Yahiko slowly moved some pieces._

_ " There" said Yahiko proudly._

_ The door slid open and let them into a room.  
_

_ " Welcome, welcome, I see that you have fallen into my trap." said a voice._

_ " That is the Kage's voice!" said Yahiko._

_ " Yes,yes my friends. Yahiko, this is a Game. To get out of this game, there are a few levels that you need to win on. You will need to sacrifice some friends though. Like that girl and redheaded boy." said the Kage. _

_ " No! They are my teammates and I will never abandon them!' said Yahiko with some trembling._

_ " Too bad Yahiko, your friends need to die and only one person shall win ."  
_

_ " No way!" said Yahiko._

_ " Yahiko, its fine, we are more then teammates, we are friends, we will help you!" said Konan with confidence._

_ " Yes, don't worry Yahiko" said Nagato while scanning the room._

_ Yahiko regained his confidence. _

_ " Yes! But what is our prize if we win?" asked Yahiko._

_ " Heh, you really think that you will win? Well well, I just love the confidence. But too bad, you wont have any of that after the first round! If you win, I will make you acknowledged to the ninja world and free you from this game. But, if you lose, I will take your life, Yahiko and destroy the Atatsuki!" _

_ " I accept" said Yahiko with what seemed like never ending confidence._

_ " Yahiko, you sure?" asked Konan._

_ " Yes" Yahiko's voiced boomed around the brightly lit room." But only on one condition, spare the Atatsuki if I lose!"  
_

_ " Very well, without the leader, what can you do? Haha well, LET THE GAME BEGIN!_

Briinnnng!

The reccess bell rang and Naruto packed up his lunch.

" I will tell you more at recess, Mr. Little interested in secrets.

_ ..._

**Well people, Konaha elem school will be in this. But mostly Yahiko, Nagato and Konan. I am not sure when the next chapter will come out but it will be in one week! See ya my readers and review please.**

** - Allie, your author**

** P.S. So people, did you like it?**

** Naruto016**


	5. Game Time!

**Well,well, here it is. The Games! ( This does not have to do with Yu Gi Oh!) This might seem a little not like Naruto but enjoy and please review. **

**P.S. I have something that i want to say to all readers that made it this far. I am extreme sorry but this will be the last chapter. I am working on a masterpiece that I hope will be one of the best fan fictions that you guys/girls ever read. I will take about 2-3 years to write it. If you ever remember it in 2-3 years, I hope that you will read it. The name is going to be 101 Naruto Short Stories . It will have 101 chapters in it. I am really sorry about it but I will write the last chapter with all of my heart. Thank you!  
**

**Warning: Nothing... well, you might want to stop in the middle of it to try to figure it out.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I know that all of you know that.**

_Yahiko, Konan and Nagato walked to the open door._

_"Welcome,welcome." said a raccoon with squeaky voice. "Here is your game card. To get past this level, you must play a game called Shut the box. Swipe your game cards and begin the game."_

_"That was weird.'' said Konan after talking to the rabbit._

_They swiped their cards and waited to see what would happen._

_Wooooooshhhh. Beep beep beep. " Game going wrong!'' said a voice._

_Heeeeeeeeeeee" They heard the raccoon laugh._

_Woooooooooooooooosh._

_All of a sudden, they found themselves in the game!_

_" What!?" asked Konan." Why are we in the game?"_

_" Hello! You are in a big box with nine tiles. In this game, you need to shut all of the tiles. There are nine, each numbered from one to nine. This is how you play, someone starts by rolling one of those big die over there. Someone else picks up another die and rolls it too. What ever numbers you roll, you need to add up. Then shut two or three tiles over there that add up to the sum of the dice. You will lose if you shut all of the tiles. The box will shut down on you and you will never get out! But, you need to keep on rolling until you can't put down any tiles. If there are 3 or more tiles left, you also lose. So you must have one or two tiles left to win this game. Good luck Yahiko!" said a voice out of nowhere._

_" Oh well, guess we need to try and win this game!" said Yahiko. " Nagato, you and me go roll the dice. Konan, since the tiles aren't that big, you can put down the tiles. Begin!"_

_Yahiko and Nagato ran over to pick up the dice._

_Yahiko rolled a 7. Nagato rolled a 3._

_" 10...Hmmm" thought Yahiko._

_Then, Nagato yelled out 5,3,2._

_Konan put those numbers down._

_" Good combo!" said Yahiko. " But we need to be careful. if we lose, then this is bad. Every move needs to be perfect."_

_They rolled again._

_Yahiko with a 4 and Nagato also with a 4._

_" That makes 8... Konan, put down 8!" Shouted Yahiko._

_Konan slammed down the number 8._

_They rolled._

_Yahiko with a 6 and Nagato with a 3._

_" I would go with just nine, how about you Yahiko?" asked Nagato._

_" Sure." said Yahiko._

_So Konan put number 9 down._

_" Konan, what numbers are left? " asked Yahiko._

_" 1, 4, 6,7." she said._

_" Ok, let's roll!" said Yahiko._

_Yahiko got a 6 and Nagato got a 4._

_" Perfect! Konan, 6 and 4." said Yahiko._

_" 2 left... so risky" said Nagato._

_" Well, let's roll." said Yahiko._

_Yahiko got a 1._

_" It is all up to you now Nagato." said Konan._

_Nagato rolled._

_The die wobbled then rolled, wobbled, then rolled, then it finally stopped._

_It was a 1 also! They were safe!_

_" Well well, you passed the first stage. Now directly on to the next level!" said a voice._

_There was a bright light._

_..._

_" Wow! " said Konan._

_There were ladders, and slides everywhere._

_" Welcome to the second game! Ladders and Slides! in this game, each of you gets a die. You roll, then you move the numbers of spaces forward. But be careful, there are traps too. So watch every step. If you reach a ladder, you climb up. if you reach a slide, you go down. There will not be traps at the top of ladders or bottom of slides. You must get the the very top. There are 20 squares but a lot of ladders and slides. Enjoy the game and prepare to lose some companions Yahiko! Heeeeeheeeheee haaaa!" said the same voice._

_" Well, guess we cant stay together... lets just do our best and trust in our friendship! " said Yahiko. " I will go first."_

_He rolled a 2. Yahiko ran forward two squares. There was a ladder._

_" Well, I guess that I will part now." said Yahiko as he climbed up the ladder. He reached square number 6._

_" I will go next" said Nagato. He rolled._

_He got a 4. There was nothing on the square so just he stood there._

_Konan rolled. She got a 1. There was a ladder to square 11._

_" See you guys!" she called out._

_Each of them rolled._

_Nagato was the first to fall in a trap._

_" Well, good luck guys and hope you get out of this place alive" Nagato said while falling down the black hole._

_Konan was next. She also said bye as she fell into another hole._

_Yahiko was the only one left. Seems that luck was on his side. He made it to the top._

_" Congratulations! Yahiko. Seems that you survived this round. To get your companions back, you need to pass the last and final level! Haahaaahhaa."_

_There was a bright light again._

_..._

_When Yahiko opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a battle field._

_The Kage appeared._

_" Welcome to the last and final stage. In this level, I will fight you! If you win, then yay for you. Too bad that you will never see your friends again because I WILL WIN!" said the Kage." Fight with all you might against me Yahiko and lose in the end! Hahahaha!"_

_" We will see about that." said Yahiko._

_He got ready to fight._

_" Battle Begin!" yelled the Kage._

_The Kage swung forward. He began punching. One of his punches hit Yahiko and he slammed into a wall._

_" Ha! Too bad! My taijustu is unstoppable!" He laughed._

_" Not now" said Yahiko. He used a special justu and seemed to disappear._

_" Now!" he yelled and hit the Kage in the stomach._

**( Im not that good at describing battles, only drawing them)**

_So they fought on. Seems that luck was on Yahiko's side again. He won!_

_Yahiko beat the Kage!_

_ He got what he wanted and left the house with his friends._

Brrriiiiiinnggg!

" Nice ending idiot." said Sasuke. " I need to go line up now for class it seems."

" Dont forget your promise." said Naruto.

" What promise?" said Sasuke. " Why would I promise you anything?"

He ran laughing towards the line up line with Naruto chasing him.

...

**So, did you guys/ girls like it? I am writing a different fanfiction now. It is extremely funny. Well, sorry for the late update. I was watching Yu Gi Oh! a little too much. ****See ya and hope you liked it! ( Big Smile)  
**

** - Allie, a.k.a Naruto016**


End file.
